Coop
Coop is a Cupid, an angelic being that brings destined lovers together. One of his charges was Phoebe Halliwell, whom he fell in love with. While they originally believed that their love was forbidden, it was eventually revealed that Coop had been sent to Phoebe to so they could fall in love. Coop and Phoebe eventually got married and had three daughters, Prue, Penny and Payton Halliwell, the first Cupid-Witch hybrids in existence. History Early Life Meeting Phoebe Coop first met Phoebe in 2006 posing as a new neighbor. Phoebe didn't trust him and suspected he was a Demon, but Coop explained to her that he was a Cupid who had been commissioned by the Elders to return her faith in love, since she had already lost it. Phoebe offended her initially, and felt she didn't need his help but Coop knew she was just afraid to love again and eventually convinced her to accept her assistance, reminding her of her desire to have children. Coop made her remember her past loves: so that she remembered all the happiness that love brings. In time the two fell in love with each other, but Coop continued to propose to Phoebe other men whom she refused all, because she was falling in love with him. Coop acted like this because the Cupids are forbidden to attend their accusations, and in the end he and Phoebe decided to hide their feelings to avoid all the difficulties they had to overcome Piper and Leo. Besides that Phoebe didn't want to hurt herself by putting herself in yet another unfortunate relationship, which hurt the man.Soon after, Phoebe and Paige were both killed in an explosion, and Coop gave Piper his ring so that she could go back in time and save them. Having Children and Getting Married Finally Coop asked Phoebe to marry him and she accepted, and to their great happiness they discovered that their love was not forbidden; the Elders in fact for the two of them would have made an exception. When Billie came to warn the sisters of Christy's return, Piper chased her away. When he learned that Phoebe had run after her, he was happy because he had felt her pain. Upon learning that Phoebe had regained her empathy and used it to help the young Jenkins went to check on herself, as using it that way could be tough. While they were kissing, Phoebe had an astral premonition, which revealed to her that soon the two of them would have a daughter, news that filled them both with joy, even though Coop had to leave to look after a charge. A week later the two announced Phoebe's pregnancy to the family. Chosen When the Brotherhood trapped San Francisco in a dome, Coop was out of town, separated from his wife and daughter, and took refuge with Leo and Paige at the Magic School. A manifestation of Coop appeared before Billie during her vision quest. Later Life In "Four Witches and a Funeral", Coop used the true love connection between Melinda and Ryan to sense his location after he was kidnapped. In "Legacy", Coop supported Phoebe in her decision to promote her latest book on a nation-wide tour and decided to go with her. When the Spirit of Rage Darius infected the family with Rage, Coop and Leo realized something was wrong and tried to stop the fighting. He later mediated between Phoebe and their daughters to help them accept Phoebe's decision and helped Phoebe accept that her daughters were old enough to take of themselves. Coop and Phoebe later left for New York to start the tour. After Phoebe discovered the son she had with Cole had survived, Coop kept supporting and loving her unconditionally.However much as he tried to support his wife, he was struggling to accept it. When Phoebe's tour took them to Miami, two of their daughters Prue and Penny visited them. Shortly thereafter Julian also forced to ask Phoebe for help after being hunted down for days, from the Wraith sent to him by his grandmother. The boy fainted from the strain immediately after his arrival and Phobe asked her husband to take him to their hotel, and although hesitant he consented. When Julian woke up Coop, he tried to make him understand that Phoebe felt guilty about everything that had happened to him, and admitted that it was not easy for him to deal with the demon-witch , but that he struggled because he was important for Phoebe. Julian told him about the Wraith and tried to leave thinking he was not safe, but fainted again and Coop put him to bed. Shortly thereafter Phoebe was attacked by the Wratih, but Coop saved her and took her to the hotel. Shortly thereafter he admitted to his wife that he was not sure he could accept Julian, either because it was the memory of the darker chapter in Phoebe's life, or because he was not sure he was trustworthy. Julian wanted to leave, and when they arrived soon after Prue and Penny were anything but happy to see their half-brother. To calm her children Phoebe used her empathy, but the effort made her collapse on the floor, and Coop helped her. However, Julian, Prue and Penny left. Coop took care of his wife, and told her that if it was important to her he would try to accept Julian. The latter seemed to begin to tie up with Penny and returned to the hotel with her. When it was decided to face Elizabeth, Phobe did not want Coop to come with them and he waited in the hotel tormented by worry. Shortly thereafter, he was joined by Noah. Coop, spoke to him and told him that he considered him a good man. Shortly after the Whitelighter had left, Julian and Coop's family returned. Julian returned home shortly thereafter, and Coop assured his wife that he had done well not to try to restrain him, and that he would return if and when he was ready to do so. Some time later Penny decided to leave college and reopen the P3. Coop and Phoebe could not go to the opening, and they sent their daughter a necklace, with a note saying that they were proud of her and with which they reminded her that the P3 was a symbol of the bond between Penny and her family . Powers and Abilities thumb Active Powers *'Beaming:' The ability to teleport through a pink light originating from the heart. *'Empathy: ' The ability to sense the emotions of other beings. Coop used his empathy to unblock Phoebe's heart, allowing her to trust in love again. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Cupid Ring *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to stop or slow the flow of time. Cupids can slow down time in a limited area. *'Suggestion:' The ability to plant feelings, thoughts and ideas into the mind of another *'Time Travel:' The ability to travel through time. Cupids can visit the past loves of their charges. *'Hologram Projection:' The ability to project light-based images in various shapes and sizes based on imagination or memories. *'Body Insertion:' The ability to physically transfer a person into another body. Appearances *Charmed, season 8 *The Closing Chapter *The Once and Future Evil (Cameo) *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 107: Soul Searching Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Cupids Category:Halliwell Family